shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 41
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 40 Goro's entire upper body bulged to its maximum capacity, his legs shook some, and his cringe protruded his neck cords as he struggled to lift the entirety of a fifty-six story building. As Snowbeard reared up his fist for a strike at Goro, the former Admiral wasted no time in throwing the entire thing straight at him, feeling great relief as the enormous amount of weight was lifted from him. Nicholas Omage simply changed his target upward and thrust his hand straight up. His hand print appeared as a massive hole in the middle of the structure that careened toward him. This caused it to shatter. As it all came down into a pile of rubble, some of the androids were crushed in its weight, but the pirates and marines were able to escape its initial impact, however many of them were caught in the gigantic shockwave of its collision. The dust settled, and Snowbeard stood in the eight feet of ground that was not touched by the rubble, and his eyes locked onto Goro's position through the debris. He thrust his straight-edged hand straight forward, the air from his hand cutting through all of the pieces of building, and going straight for Goro, not cutting him but causing him to slide back and cringe. Snowbeard blasted through the broken pieces and painted his hand with haki. It took every ounce of Goro's willpower in order to redirect all of Snowbeard's force even an inch to the side, and away from him. The marine's fist came forward, into Snowbeard's gut, causing the back of his white martial arts uniform to tear, and a good deal of blood to come from his mouth. Wataru: Omage-sensei!!! out from the side, his sword already deep into a broken android. He pulled it out and then began to rush toward his Captain. As he wielded his sword to attack, Snowbeard held up his hand, stopping Wataru as he regained his composure. His face became the prime example of concentration as he faced the large, elderly former marine down, and getting into his fighting stance. Goro: '''Nicholas... please. There is no dishonor in lying down. '''Snowbeard: If my death is to come, it shall be here. I could not imagine a finer way to pass into the realm of my ancestors. Goro nodded, and flexed his unimaginably large muscles that were swollen, and twitching from so much exertion. With his fists, he knocked both of Snowbeard's arms out of his way, which was far easier than he thought, given his weakened state, and grasped the pirate captain with both of his arms clamping around his arms like an iron vice. Though his defense was easier to penetrate, Goro seemed to be having a lot of trouble crushing him together, as Snowbeard's body was harder than titanium. Despite his large size, Nicholas bent his entire physique in a seemingly impossible way and escaped the clutches of the veteran admiral. '' '''Snowbeard:' Marukenpo! Igami! his body back to normal in no time. Marukenpo! Ikusen Anaboko! He pressed his attack on Goro, coming in with two fingers at his chest. Goro blocked the two fingers, but it didn't seem to matter. Snowbeard diverted his aim for the arm, and punctured a pressure point, causing it to go completely numb, but still able to cause unbelievable pain. With the fingers come at him a mile a second, he had to dodge them with a speed that very few his size could pull off. It wasn't until He took two fingers into the soft spot under his collarbone that he was able to grasp Snowbeard's wrist. With no time to lose, he painted his fist with titanium-hard haki and smashed it into the opposite side of Snowbeard's large burn wounds. Though he missed the burns, Nicholas Omage's rib cage went completely snap, and the pain he felt was beyond anything he had felt for many years. He stumbled backward, holding his chest and leaning down onto one knee. He turned his gaze up to Goro, who stretched his horribly aching shoulder, trying to get the feeling back in his arm. The two gazed at one another for a few moments, and there was a silent understanding between the two of them. As younger members of opposite ends of the spectrum, their battles could have destroyed this city by itself. However, no one escapes the erosion of time. It was time to give into that fact. It was on that battlefield that Snowbeard felt his true age upon him. His every body part ached with a horrible pain, and soon he found that his breathing was growing more sporadic. His chest began to feel numb as he took a deep breath, as did both of his arms. Goro: 'Nicholas? said, taking a few steps closer to his old rival and friend. ''Snowbeard looked at Goro, and for a moment, he could see him as Lt. Commander Goro on that great battle on board the naval ship. He couldn't remember how many decades ago that was, but he could still remember chopping down the main mast with his bare hand, and having to give Goro a ride back to the marine base on board his ship, or else he would have been stranded. Captain Nicholas Omage remembered such wonderful times with his wife, and the birth of his daughter, Kala. A large smile came across his face in that moment, even tears began to stream down his face as his faithful comrade, Wataru came up beside him. He and Goro soon stood side by side, gazing at Nicholas as he stared off into space, tears streaming down his eyes as his smile widened. '''Goro: Nicholas! shouted as Snowbeard got down to both knees, and sat crosslegged in the middle of that street. Snowbeard leaned forward, his hands on both of his knees as his chin leaned down to his chest, and he closed his eyes. It was there that Nicholas "Snowbeard" Omage died, a smile on his face, and the strength in his body never giving out as even in death he sat, perfectly balanced. Even in death, he had the true warrior's spirit. --- Still well over two thousand marines at their frontlines, zombies at their western lines, and now androids at their eastern lines, the pirates were starting to falter. Spike's wounds were starting to open, and he was starting to bleed from a great deal of his body, and yet he still fought, though not at the vigor he once did. Soraya had taken a very bad gash along her arm, and she didn't lose much blood initially, the exertion and the fatigue were starting to wear on her. Even Hanuman was starting to feel it, even though his destructive force on the zombies was still rocking their numbers back. The pirates were fighting on all fronts, and though even the most established warriors would applaud their noblest efforts, they were losing too much ground, and becoming squeezed too tight for comfort. '' ''Even with Rinji fighting through line after line of his enemies to get to his main target, there were just far too many of them. He kept the enormous battleship in sight, though, and from what he could tell, it seemed that there was still a huge brigade of Kola's men on top of that ship, and they were waiting for the right time to strike. With the way things were going, that time could be any second. And, to his horror, it was that very second. Kola simply raised his hand and once again, around two hundred men started to exit the ship, with four men commanding them underneath the rule of former marine, Kola. He stood, his white, placid mask still gazing out to the battlefield, and still, Rinji could only imagine he was staring at him. As he did this, though, there was one figure that jumped straight up into the air toward Kola's gigantic battleship. '' ''It was Sakura, her blade out, and her body covered in many warriors' blood, as well as her own. Her lunge into the air had an amazing hang time as she approached the ship. Her eyes concentrated on that damn pack of bastards that planned to attack them at their weakest moment. She flicked her sword straight up above her head, and brought it straight down, her blade shining so bright and unleashing a gigantic energy blade down upon the whole thing! The lieutenants under Kola were able to dodge the blade attack, but many of the underlings did not. With her attack, the entirety of the ship was chopped straight in half! Any of Kola's men that were near the blade were terribly cut, and fell overboard as the entire ship began to descend into the abyss of the ocean. '' ''Sakura landed on the shore in front of the ship, and started cutting through the underlings that approached her. But then, one of the lieutenants seemingly came out of nowhere and jumped straight down at the swordfighter of the Jolly Pirates. However, Jolly D. Chris himself watched over his crewmate, unleashing a huge, clay fist of his own and punched the one they called Tion into the ground before he could strike. He got up from the ground, and faced Chris down. --- Laz had the kid-in-the-candy-factory complex as he looked around. It all looked so good, he didn't know where to start. The chaos! The beautiful chaos all around him, it filled him with glee, and made him never want it to end! It was glorious! Still, before he could go creep on Ruriko while she was fighting a marine, he was stopped by a voice. Jiro: Laz Bruno, formerly of the white face pirates, who are now disbanded as Captain Jossu is now dead. Gods rest him. Laz turned to see the battle-worn Nekojin as he approached, pushing up his green sunglasses. Laz: Do I happen to know you? I'm afraid we have never met. Jiro: No, I'm afraid we were never formerly introduced on Fringe Island, but I was there. I managed to avoid any run-ins with your Captain, but I was there. Laz: '''I wouldn't call him so much my Captain as I would call him my financeer. '''Jiro: Whatever the case, it is my duty to make sure that Kola does not survive this battle. Laz: Oh, so you stand in the way of my money? knuckles. Very well. With nothing but impulse between them, both of them lunged at one another at the exact same time, and met fist to fist. The battle raged on around them, but the pirates were starting to lose it, and lose it quick. Graveyard of a Madman Part 42 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Graveyard of a Madman